Amor Amor, Que debería hacer?
by isycullen
Summary: Bella es una estudiante normal, su mejor amiga, Jessica, no soportaría que un hombre se le acercara a bella, antes se los quitaría, la llegada de un nuevo estudiante de bellos ojos verdes, hace que el corazón de bella lata como loco, este si no se lo dejaría a Jessica, antes muerta.
1. Chapter 1

Amor Amor que debería hacer?

Una simple humana, eso era, nada especial a mi punto de vista. O eso creía yo cuando un día en mi escuela en los pasillos yo era ignorada como siempre, como debía ser…

Jessica, mi mejor amiga y mas popular abarcaba toda la vista de las personas, ese día se rumoraba que en este minúsculo pueblo llegaba un alumno nuevo, y claro como no, Jessica no se lo perdería ni aunque tuviera su vida en peligro si no iba a clases, pero por suerte suya, la primera hora "según los rumores" la tenia en trigonometría, nuestra primera clase, -la tiene con nosotras! No es genial bella?- si, muy genial ya que llegando, este feo o guapo, el ya estará en tus redes, no podía decirle eso, me diría que soy una malhumorada porque nadie se fija en mi.

La profesora cope entro al salón dejando su maletín y libros en su escritorio, dejando la puerta abierta… algo que ella nunca hacia, solo si por gran sorpresa nuestra llegara un nuevo compañero a mitad del año, cosa que nadie "sabia", a acompañarnos en esta jaula de niebla llamada forks.

-muy bien, quiero que guarden silencio chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero que nos acompañara en este año, y quiero que sean buenos y no lo asfixien, pasa Edward.

Edward? Que nombre tan raro y anticuado!, me burle. En ese momento estaba como si fuera una loca riéndome bajito. Cuando lo vi por primera vez. Era alto fácil 1.90, fui inspeccionándolo de los pies hasta llegar a su rostro… no podía creer lo que veía, era guapo, no, eso no es lo suficientemente correcto, era hermoso, su boca se torció al hacer una sonrisa que era igual hermosa, sus ojos de un color verde me cautivaron. Su cabello bronce y su escultural cuerpo, cualquier alumno de aquí si lo ve, sufriría un fuerte golpe de baja autoestima. Voltee a ver a Jessica esperando ver corazones en sus ojos, como seguramente los tenia yo. Y creo que la subestime, tenia dos corazones pero de una tamaño jumbo.

Creo que este si esta perdido, el único chico que me gusto desde que Jessica me bajo de mi nubestima quitándome al amor de mi vida. Que ya lo olvide hace mucho tiempo, y ni aunque le ofreciera mi vida, me dejaría el camino libre si se lo pidiera, aparte de que el jamás se fijaría en mi, voltee a verlo para terminar con mis esperanzas por completo al ver como miraba a Jessica.

Se veían como si fueran carnadas y eso sorprendentemente, aunque lo acabara de conocer, me rompió el corazón. Bella, que diablos estas haciendo?

Se me salió una lagrima destilando mi derrota, volví a mirarlo viendo como iba a sentarse a un lugar a lado de Mike newton, al verlo me sorprendí con que me estaba mirando, me miraba con sorpresa, como si estuviera viendo un regalo recién abierto, me sonrió y me guiño un ojo, y se sentó sin quitarme la mirada de encima, pero que demonios?

Jessica me volteo a ver como si fuera una masa deforme, la mire con inocencia, pero por dentro me sentía como si la hubiera hecho puré, y se sintió tan bien…

Mire de reojo a Edward y vi como las demás lo devoraban con la mirada, pero el tenia, de nuevo, la mirada en Jessica, y ahí caí en cuenta, de que me sonrió para darme "ánimos", me vio soltar una lagrima, solo por eso, lo mire con tristeza y al encontrarme con su mirada, me cubrí la cara con mi cortina de cabello cobardemente.

Al oír el timbre, Salí corriendo del salón, y seguramente todos sabían la razón, la pobre Swan otra vez derrotada por su amiga Stanley.

Al ir caminando (casi trotando) me tropecé como de costumbre, y esta vez si llore, no fue una lagrima, fueron miles, de coraje contenido por tanto tiempo, ya estaba arta, ya no le volveré a hablar a Jessica, ni para pedirle la hora, esto es guerra. El seria mio, y tenia un plan, bueno, aun no, pero lo tendría.

Me puse a pensar en una de las bancas de afuera, y empecé una lista

conseguir un novio (que me ayude a fingir, no quiero lastimar a nadie)

que Jessica se revuelva de la envidia al verme con novio.

Que deje a Edward para quitarme a mi supuesto novio.

Quedarme con Edward

Asegurarlo (enamorarlo) a mi lado.

Listo. Sonreí con malicia, y levante mi rostro con jubilo, ¡tenia un plan! Al bajar mi mirada del cielo, aun con una sonrisa, vi a un objetivo, uno que me estaba mirando, era guapo, no tanto como Edward, pero tenia lo suyo, era moreno y de cabello negro, era muy guapo, sus facciones eran muy bonitas y sus ojos cafés igual a los míos, y… ¡por dios!, venia hacia mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Amor Amor que debería hacer?

Se acercaba a mi con una mirada que Jessica seguro sabría interpretar, no era de deseo o de querer poseer, era… amistoso?

Sonrió y se sentó enfrente de mi, a los ojos de todos los alumnos que pasaban, y que estaban sentados en otras bancas, porque nadie hablo de DOS nuevos alumnos? Solo escuche de… del hermoso de Edward.

-hola.-me interrumpió de mis pensamientos con su voz grave, ronca y muy masculina.

-ho…hola-me sonroje, estoy un 99.9% segura, y no porque me atraiga ni nada por el estilo, simplemente yo me sonrojaba con todo.

-Me llamo Jacob y soy nuevo aquí, bueno en realidad si y no, nuevo en el pueblo pero aquí en la escuela no-me sonrió en forma de disculpa por haberme confundido.

-vengo a ver si entro a esta escuela, solo vengo a dar un tour y a entregar mis papeles- empezó a reírse, y yo no decía nada, vamos bella habla, él puede ser tu ayuda.

-si, si quieres te enseño la escuela te apetece?-bien, no tartamudee ni nada, eso es un avance.

-valla, me hablaste, pensé que te caería mal por llegar a interrumpirte- seguían viéndonos, lo sentía, y lo veía, me incline y le dije

-no te preocupes no me interrumpiste en nada, vamos!- de cuando acá yo soy tan expresiva?, es solo que el me hace sentir en mas confianza, si hubiera estado con Edward, ya habría muerto de hiperventilación.

-genial! Vamos-me tomo de la mano para ayudar a levantarme, y eso me gusto, pero no me sonroje, es el apocalipsis! No me sonroje cuando un chico tomo mi mano, al contrario sonreí y me levante de un salto.

-tu dirás por donde- era como dos cabezas mas alto que yo, igual que Edward, los alumnos nuevos si que son altos.

-sígueme, yo te diré que es y para que cada cosa- camine, y lo sentí detrás de mi, observándome, era la primera vez desde hace un año que caminaba con un chico en los pasillos, que patética lo se.

-este es el laboratorio, espero y tengas esta clase conmigo, es muy entretenida.

-me encanta la biología, estaba en un curso avanzado

-a si? En donde estabas?

-en Seattle, desconocía la existencia de este pueblo debo admitir, que bueno que no llevamos geografía.

Eso me hizo reír, comencé a reírme como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, ni con Jessica. Todos me miraron con cara de sorpresa, los ignore y seguí caminando, hasta que me di cuenta de que Jacob no avanzaba, voltee a mirarlo y su cara era de alguien atónito.

-que te sucede?-estaba asombrado y no lo entendía.

-nada, tu risa es muy hermosa, parecías de alguien que no se ríe muy a menudo-

Esta vez no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero antes de que le agradeciera su comentario de mi risa, escuche que gritaban mi nombre, una voz que conocía muy bien…Jessica.

-bella!- voltee, y desee no haberlo hecho, ahí estaba sosteniendo a Edward del brazo como si ya fuera propiedad suya, eso me enfureció de sobre manera.

-escucha Jacob no te conozco pero por favor no niegues nada de lo que haga o diga, luego te explico.

Sujete a Jacob de la mano y él se sonrojo, ese hecho me sorprendió muchísimo, bella swan hacer sonrojar un hombre? Eso no se veía todos los días, lo sujete de manera que Jessica no nos pudiera ver hasta que se acercara a nosotros, ya que seria muy obvio que en cuanto la vi, sujete su mano, Jessica se acercaba junto con Edward, me di permiso de voltear a verlo un segundo, tal vez dos, así que subí mi mirada del suelo hacia su rostro, me veía con una sonrisa, que yo descifraba como si estuviera diciendo, ah mira es la amiga tonta de Jessica.

Cuando Jessica llego a mi lado, pudo llegar a apreciar nuestras manos unidas. Su cara era un poema, su mirada iba de nuestras manos al rostro de Jacob.

-bella?, quien es el? Porque se sujetan de las manos!?- tan directa como siempre, estaba furiosa, lo veía en su rostro, me olvide completamente de Edward por estar regocijándome de la cara de Jessica, estaba disgustado, me veía con decepción, como si hubiera tenido algo planeado para los dos, y yo lo hubiera arruinado por completo, aunque eso si que es verdaderamente ridículo.

-que tiene de malo? Necesito tu permiso para sujetar la mano de mi novio?- eso me salió genial soy una verdadera genio, Jacob se sonrojo aun mas, y Jessica también pero de la furia.

-¡desde cuando?, no estaba enterada, como no pudiste decírselo a tu mejor amiga?

Mejor amiga? Se llamaba a si misma mi mejor amiga?, ahora si me enoje.

-no lo se, tal vez porque ya sabia que irías a coquetearle, y me lo quitarías alegando que no fue planeado?, diciendo que "lo siento bella, te juro que sucedió sin que lo planeáramos", pues déjame decirte que nunca te la creí, solo una estúpida se creería eso, pero ya no!, y si quieres ser mi amiga, mas te vale alejarte de Jacob!

-QUE!? Mira bella no me interesa tu novio así que no te hagas ilusiones, estoy interesada en alguien mas!

Se refería a Edward no era estúpida, lo mire con las mejillas y ojos rojos que estaban a punto de llorar, aunque no le daría el gusto, bella si no te tranquilizas no podrás tener tu plan resuelto. El tenia los ojos en mi, aun disgustado. Me di media vuelta y me fui, arrastrando al pobre de Jacob conmigo. Al llegar a la banca en la que estábamos sentados, me puse a llorar, ella ya no estaba ahí así que podía llorar a gusto, sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, y sin tener que saber quien era, lo abrase y lo deje como a un pañuelo.

-tranquila, relájate y explícame que fue eso que paso.

-es…es que, Jessica!-y volví a llorar, me dejo tranquilizarme y ya pude hablar. Tenia que contarle todo si quería que me ayudara.

-todo empezó, cuando me hice amiga de Jessica hace un año y medio, yo era una chica normal, no era molestada ni criticada por nadie, cuando hable por primera vez con ella, fue como cualquier otra chica, era nueva, y no tenia ninguna amiga, quien iba a decir que los papeles iban a cambiar verdad?, yo en ese entonces tenia novio, se llamaba james, bueno se llama, no esta muerto, el y yo estábamos muy enamorados, bueno al menos yo si. Para no hacerte larga la historia, ellos se "enamoraron" a primera vista y no fue "planeado como dice Jessica". Y, yo la perdone, ya que el la abandono para completar sus estudios en otro lugar, que no supimos cual fue, me pidió perdón como mil veces y accedí, pero desde entonces, cada hombre que se me acerca ella se lo lleva, lo e estado tolerando, hasta ahorita.

-tu tolerancia termino, con alguien con quien ni siquiera sales?

-no, no, entiendes mal, esto lo hice por lo mismo, si viste a quien la acompañaba?

-Edward?

-si, Edward, pues veras…, espera, como sabes que se llama Edward?- estaba confundida

-el y yo estudiábamos juntos en Seattle, creo que a los dos se nos ocurrió la misma idea de venir a Forks.

-y, se caen bien?- tenia que saber si esa cara de decepción que puso era porque vio que su amigo se rebajo a andar con alguien como yo.

-la verdad, no. Nunca fue de mi agrado, y aunque el siempre ah sido muy amable conmigo, sé que en el fondo no me soporta, había veces en las que me decía cosas justo después de terminar la conversación. Como, hola Jacob buen día, y después de pasarme decía bajito: imbécil o algo así, al igual que yo le hacia.

-oh, entonces nada mas es hipocresía.

-Exacto

Genial, ahora sabia porque me veía así, era porque piensa que ando con alguien que en realidad detesta, y como lo detesta a él, por consiguiente, siendo su novia, me detesta a mí.

-y, que me decías de Edward? Me ibas a explicar porque ya no la toleraste más.

-ah, si… eso.-ahora me daba vergüenza admitirlo.- veras, Edward me gusta, y mucho, tanto que creo que me gusta mas de lo que me a gustado otro, y ahora Jessica, esta detrás de el por lo que acabas de ver, así que sé que ella se concentrara mas en ti, que en el, para ella es mas importante quitarme lo que yo quiero, que quedarse con lo que ella quiere.

-osea que, me estas usando?- parecía enojado, no, estaba enojado.

-no, bueno si, pero no te estoy lastimando.

-y tu como lo sabes?.- me reto.

-porque no te e engañado ni te gusto, te lo he dicho todo antes de que algo realmente malo ocurriera.

-como sabes que no me gustas?, como sabes que no me acerque a ti por que me gustaste? Que me gusto cuando sujetaste mi mano?, cuando te vi sonreír en aquella banca y cuando te vi reír?, bella me interesas, y no quiero que yo te interese como a un juguete.

Eso me dejo sin palabras, ahora todo se había venido abajo, a mi solo me interesa Edward, y ahora Jacob no me ayudaría.

-pero te ayudare.- espera, que dijo? Me va a ayudar?!

-como?

-pero me ayudare mas a mi, bella quiero que sea yo quien te guste, no el.

-eso es imposible, no me puede gustar otro mas que el, jamás había sentido algo como con el.

-ya basta, no hables. Yo mientras te ayude, voy a ser que te enamores de mi, me tarde lo que me tarde, este ya no es solo un juego de tres, ahora es de cuatro…, si me disculpas, me iré a inscribir.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, ahora si bella, una mejor idea?

Y aquí el capi 2 dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció, la sigo? O no? Depende de si les gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

Amor Amor que debería hacer?

Ahora si bella, una mejor idea?

Camine por los pasillos distraída, con todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un día, ya tenia a alguien que me gustaba, y ya tenia a alguien a quien le gusto, todo en tan solo un día! Debe ser un record. Seguí caminando distraída por los pasillos, al levantar mi mirada, me detuve en seco, tenía un escultural pecho en mis ojos, abiertos como platos, subí mi mirada, para verificar al dueño del cuerpo, y se me paro la respiración junto con mi corazón. Tenia a Edward frente a mi, y lo tenia muy cerca, la primera vez que estamos frente a frente, tan juntos…, dio un paso atrás para separarnos y verme con desprecio.

-lo. Lo siento.- seguía mirándome con desprecio cuando dijo

-deberías tener mas cuidado, ibas caminando directo a mi sin siquiera darte cuenta.- eso hice? Dios y no lo vi? Iba demasiado distraída pensando en todo lo ocurrido hoy. Y si me hablaba con ese desprecio y con esa voz tan sexy juntas me derretiría como un helado en un desierto.

-no, no me fije, eres Edward verdad?

-y tu Isabella, la amiga de Jessica verdad?- me enfade.

-bella, amiga de nadie.-le conteste de forma cortante, me recordaba solo por ser amiga de Jessica.

-bueno, Bella, amiga de nadie.-torció la boca con una sonrisa que infartaría a las chicas 3 metros a la redonda, me sonroje y lo mire con los ojos diciéndole te quiero. Al parecer iba a decir otra cosa, pero vio mi mirada y se separo otro paso más.

-me. Me tengo que ir hasta pronto bella.- se fue con paso apresurado, se habría dado cuenta de que mi mirada le gritaba mi amor?

EDWARD POV

Pero que fue eso?, esa chica asusta, desde que llegue a esta escuela, cada vez que me la topo, me lanza miradas que son totalmente inesperadas para mi, y eso me desespera, siempre e sido bueno para saber las acciones de la gente cuando reaccionan con algo que hice, pero ella es diferente, no hace nada de lo que tengo pensado. Al llegar al salón en trigonometría, todas me miraban como animales viendo a su presa, pero ella, que hizo?, lloro. Cuando me la encontré en el pasillo con Jessica, que hizo? Se enfado y se sonrojo de furia. Y ahora? Me miro con esos ojos que por primera vez, no supe descifrar, que frustrante!, es la primera chica que me mira con esa mirada tan cálida.

Y ahora tenia demasiada curiosidad como para dejarla en paz.

BELLA POV

Me subí a mi pick up del año de la inquisición( si mi papa supiera de que año la hago…), arranque, y di de reversa, cuando vi una sombra pasar detrás de la camioneta, frene chirriando las llantas, y todos en el estacionamiento me miraron, estaba cansada de tantas mirada hoy, y ahora esto?, me baje de la camioneta y me asome aterrorizada a ver si no había aplastado al típico mapache en la carretera, era Edward en el suelo, pero que demonios?!

-Edward! Casi te mato! Estas bien?.- comencé a inspeccionarlo con las manos, toque su pecho hasta llegar a su rostro llorando del miedo, ahora mataría al amor de mi vida?, soy tan ocurrente que soy capaz, y al darme cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, me separe de él. Me miraba atónito y un poco sonrojado, se veía como un niño adorable.

-otra vez, no te entiendo.

-de… de que hablas? Estuve a punto de atropellarte! Me asuste horrible

-pero tu reacción…-me di cuenta, él no sabe lo que siento por el, ni cuan intenso es, así que mi reacción se le hace exagerada.

-bueno, lo importante es que estas bien, pero porque te atravesaste así? No me viste?

-si, pero te quería detener

-y quieres matarte intentándolo? Porque mejor no me hablaste por al frente de la camioneta!? Te quieres suicidar o que? Maldición, Edward!.- y volví a llorar, de seguro lo estoy asustando, pero el no sabe lo preocupada que estaba por el, al verlo tirado en el suelo con cara de miedo.

-lo siento bella, no lo volveré a hacer, enserio.- me prometió, me sentí mas aliviada y lo ayude a levantarse, pero mi mal equilibrio me traiciono, y caí encima de él, me sonroje como un tomate bien maduro, lo sentía moldeada a su cuerpo, me abrazo, puso su nariz en mi cuello y aspiro mi aroma, sufrí un colapso.

EDWARD POV

Cayo encima de mi y la sentí como encajaba perfectamente en mi cuerpo, automáticamente y sin pensarlo, la abrace y recorrí con mi nariz su cuello suave y aspire su aroma, olía deliciosamente a fresas. Cuando sentí su cuerpo soltarse como si estuviera inconsciente.

-Bella? Bella!-. me levante cargándola, viendo que estaba inconsciente, ahora se desmaya? No la entiendo en absoluto! Esta chica es mi perdición. La lleve en vilo hacia mi coche, cuando oi que gritaban mi nombre.

-que crees que estas haciendo con Bella? Suéltala!-. era el fastidioso de Jacob cuando lo vi aquí supe que tendría que soportarlo de nuevo, y ahora que sentía curiosidad por esta chica, que hasta ahora recuerdo, es su novia, tenia que venir a molestar. Una furia interior al pensar que esta chica era suya se apodero de mi, sin entender, porque, sol quería saber mas de ella así que me la llevare.

-no te metas Jacob, tengo un asunto pendiente con bella, no, varios, así que acostúmbrate a verme cerca de ella.

-y crees que eso me interesa? Suelta a mi novia! Porque esta así? Que le hiciste?.- se acercó a mi para arrebatármela, y mi furia alcanzo limites extremos, lo empuje soltando una mano que tenia para sostener a bella, regresándola rápidamente para que no se me cayera. Metí a bella al coche y la cerré, poniéndole la alarma.

-la vas a secuestrar maldito? No tienes derecho sobre ella.

-y tu porque seas su novio no quiere decir que seas su padre, no le puedes prohibir que venga conmigo, así que me la llevo.

-quien dice que quiere ir contigo!? Por dios esta desmayada!

-no te voy a soportar mas tiempo Jacob mejor vete.- se acercó a la puerta de bella tocando el cristal, intentando despertarla en vano.

-ábreme! No dejare que te la lleves!

-ya me hartaste.- le di un golpe en el estomago para que quedara sin fuerzas un momento en lo que me subía al coche. Puse los seguros, y el cinturón a bella, y a mi. Arranque, el auto y Salí del estacionamiento, cuando voltee hacia atrás, vi a todos los alumnos viéndonos, incluyendo a Jessica, que parecía un zombi, tirada de rodillas al piso.

Acelere camino a casa, de vez en cuando echándole una mirada a bella, no se como terminara esto, pero no puedo contener la curiosidad por ella.

Aquí otro cap.!, estaré actualizando muy seguido, como 4 veces a la semana, si fueran largos tendrían que quedarse con uno a la semana, aunque les pongo otro capitulo extra por semana si ponen reviews! -_-


End file.
